Criminizer
by dam.fangirlz
Summary: Hermione Granger, the smartest person to ever step on Earth, never expected to be swept away by the most wanted fugitive, Draco Malfoy. After being taken, she made it her goal to turn him good. But could that be possible especially when she starts to fall for him and his ways. And what is Draco's secret? Why does he speak oddly and of terms such that she has never heard? R&R!
1. The Kiss

**Hey everyone! This is a fanfic that just popped into my mind. Let me know what you think! Also I am a very busy person so I probably won't update much, but I'll try for at least once a week. Review!**

**Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! Not me!<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat three yards away from the nine justices. Her hair was a mane of chocolate brown falling in wild ringlets. Her eyes were a molten gold that shone with knowledge and curiosity. She was dressed in a black suit that made her look years older than her 20-year-old self. The mahogany wood chair and desk that she was seated at, gave her the impression of a professional worker although she was only an intern. That was Hermione Granger, smartest women to ever walk the Earth. She can quote any text you ask of and solve any mystery. She graduated high school with perfect grades and at only ten and college at twelve. She was a prodigy beyond any others.<p>

She sat and waited like everyone else until the doors of the Supreme Court swung open. In stepped a tall, platinum haired boy no older than her. He was dressed in all black that brought out the paleness of his skin and his icy grey eyes. Draco Malfoy, the worlds most wanted fugitive. He had a criminal record three times a normal one. He escaped the top quality prisons and evaded all the trackers and high technology traps. Nobody can catch him, until now. But even this little escapade won't last long.

Unlike a normal criminal, he was not frowning or scowling. On the contrary, he was smirking and had his head held high like he was accepting an award and not a few hundred years in prison. He was seated in a metal chair that automatically bolted him in. He stared at the judges before him as if waiting for the honoring speech.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Is this your name?" The first judge asked with the overview in his hand. He peered over his glassed at the man when he didn't reply. Draco was staring at the painting behind the judges' heads. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Is this your name?" the judge repeated sounding irked and a bit impatient. Still the twenty year old paid no mind.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not answer we will be forced to turn to physical ways." Another judge asked with an eyebrow raised. Draco simply continued admiring the artwork. Suddenly a jolt of electricity ran through, almost making him scream. Instead he bit the sides of his cheeks and waited for it to end. When it disappeared, the judges resumed the questioning. To their surprise, he continued ignoring them like nothing happened.

The judge finally ordered the guards to take him back to the prison. He was not to be fed. This continued for a whole week and he began to look weaker and weaker. The eighth day came around.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, are you willing to answer these questions?" the third judge asked. When no answer came, he opened his mouth to order another day of prison.

"I will," came a hoarse voice. Everyone turned and stared at the blonde boy, shocked that he spoke and so willingly. "But I want to be seated like a normal person." Seconds ticked by as everyone gaped. He expected them to unchain him! At last, the judges allowed him to do so. He smirked smugly as his chains were removed, and a wooden seat was pulled up. He sat and even though he had seven guards with guns circled around him, he felt freer. Much freer.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, is that your name?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Is your birthday June 5th?"

"Yes."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"Who is your guardian?" The judges expected an answer, but he remained quiet. Instead, he got up, and everyone tensed. He walked forward, and the guards followed, guns aimed at him. He continued walking until he was at Hermione Granger's desk, where she was taking notes on every movement he made. As he stepped towards her, she narrowed his eyes.

"Peíte ti̱n chazí̱ géros gia na eínai í̱sycho." he said. She quickly translated, her eyes widened, and then she tried to fight back a smile. _Can you tell the stupid old man to shut it._

"Ms. Granger, what did he say?" a judge inquired. Not wanting to embarrass him, she got up and made way to his seat. She whispered the answer and he scowled.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit down." Hermione walked and stood by the end of the desk, knowing she has more translating to do. Without warning, Draco was in front of her, and his lips were pressed to hers. There was a collective gasp. Then he was yanked away and he saw the shocked look on her face.

"Send him to the prison!" The second judge exclaimed. It was Mr. Granger. Malfoy was led away and Hermione stood there his scent still clogging her mind and those luscious lips imprinted on hers.


	2. His Jail Cell

As Hermione Granger, was undressing for a quick shower, she stumbled upon something. She was shedding her jacket, when a small rolled up piece of paper, barely the size of a bead, fell onto the ground. Being the observant person she was, she actually noticed it. She unrumpled it and saw that it read, 'Help Me, DM' on it. She instantly knew who it was, Draco Malfoy. She threw it out and proceeded to her shower. But as she toweled herself off, she found herself almost picking the balled up paper again. At the end, she ended up doing so whilst sighing frustrated. Dressing herself in an oversized red sweater and black leggings and pulling on her also black riding boots. Not thinking, she headed for where she knew she would find him: prison. The one with the most security and guards, the top notch locks and codes, the deepest darkest pit on floor -17. Because Draco Malfoy deserved the best. As she made her way to the counter and meeting the manager, she told him her cause of being there; well not the true reason but close enough stating that she had that very important questionings to make. He allowed her through knowing who she was and she soon made her way down the elevator and to the last door where armed guards were just spotting her and taking aim. She raced her arms and called out her name and they lower their guns. she requested their departure and they did so reluctantly after one unlocked the entrance. Taking a deep breath she entered and darkness engulfed her and she could barely make out his figure leaning on the back wall and she can just picture the smirk planted on his face.

"So Miss Granger," he started, "decided to show your face eh?"

"Malfoy, what do you need?" She irritatedly. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Just a small favor." He got up and started swaggering towards her. She narrowed her eyes although she knew he probably couldn't see. "I need you to send a letter to a dear friend of mine."

"Oh yes why don't I just help you get back up!" She snarled with dripping sarcasm. "Seriously Malfoy? Do I look stupid?" By now he was a mere two feet away, and she could see his face clearly. Stormy grey eyes with dark circles, his platinum hair that looked very unkempt, and his soft, plush lips that were pulled in a smirk. He leaned forward, pressing her into the wall. She knew she could easily slip out and through the door that was so close, but his eyes kept her exactly where she was.

"No. Of course not. But this is nothing. You can even read it." His voice was a bare whisper now and his warm breath hitting her face made her shiver. "Please?"

That one word made her gasp. It was so quiet yet hopeful and held so much depth and she had not expected him to use such a word. Then his lips crashed on hers and all thoughts flew out of her head. She was washed with a sensation she'd never felt before and her hands found their way onto on chest traveling down. His hands were combing through her hair pulling her closer and tighter against him. She finally pulled away, trying to catch her breathe and his lips made way down her jaw and towards her collar bone kissing small pecks and sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Malfoy, stop. This isn't right," her voice was shaky and didn't even convince herself.

"But ain't that what I'm all about. I am a criminal," his husky tone just added to her already overwhelming felicity. She can feel his smirk against her skin and his lips traveled back to hers and once again they were at it. He picked her up and hooked her legs around him, and her arms encircled her neck. He licked her lips and she gasp, making enough space for his tongue explore what no one has before. His hands began traveling upward. As it hooked into the band of her leggings, she pushed away, realizing what she was doing. He was shocked and didn't expect it. She dropped down, still panicking and pushed past him and out. She patted her hair down and straightened herself out. What was she thinking?

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the floor, trying to calm his racing heart. For some odd reason, when he kissed her, it felt like nothing before. There was a spark, a brilliant spark that made his head swim. Her hands, her tough, her warmth. It was so different than any other girl. And he has been with a lot of girls. Then a smirk pulled on his lips. Little did she know, the letter was placed securely in her sweater pocket.<p> 


	3. Party Ponies

**Sorry I haven't updated. Thanks for the reviews. I know my chapters are a bit short, but I'll try to make them longer. Enjoy and remember to review!**

**Suki**

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Blood of Olympus is coming out TOMORROW! SO EXCITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Disclaimer. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter series and characters<strong>

* * *

><p>She was furious as she shuffled home, she tried to forget it, but his smirking expression popped up in her mind. She was constantly reminded of his intoxicating scent, his soft, plush lips, his skillful hands, but she knew it was wrong. She fought criminals not flirt. She didn't flirt, period. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a deep sigh. What is wrong with her. As she changed into her PJs, a flash of white caught her eye. The letter! She picked it up. On it was an address nearby and the name Harry Potter. Biting her lip, and after much contemplation, she opened the letter. Inside, in a swift handwriting was: <em>DM, Party Ponies. HP<em>

She stared at it confused. Party Ponies? Must be a code for something. She wanted to set out to search for this Harry Potter, but then decided to simply mail the letter. She would just make sure there is extra, extra, extra security, in case someone would come break him out.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed. Draco was still confined, and he was growing agitated. He paced his confined cell and suddenly, it was washed with light. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to dilate. He felt rough arms drag him from his cell, and when he could see clearly, he realized that he was returning to the courtroom. He smirked and without anyone realizing, he touched one wrist to another pressing the tiniest gadget that sent out a signal to the other end. As the doors were open, he realized that the Granger girl must've tripled the security because there were armed men near every possible exit. Her smile flashed in his mind, but he pushed it away. Her mane of golden-brown hair caught his eye and he sent a wink her way. She narrowed her eyes, calculating every move he made. As per before, the questioning began.<p>

Hermione watched him, noting how arrogant he looked. And the way his lips curled, just at the edge...Snap out of it! She focused again. Suddenly, there was screaming. So loud, it even reached our room. Then a bang. A bang like a gun firing off. The guards all turned to look at the ceiling. Then was another fire, then another and another. By this time, everyone was panicking. That was when it hit her. _Party Ponies. _Distraction. She whipped around, only catching the platinum hair as it rounded a corner.

"Guards! The criminal is getting away!" She screamed but the whole room was filled with chaos. She made a snap decision and ran. Out the door, and down the hall. She saw the hair again, and she urged herself to run quicker.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and her speed was beyond anything she had reached before. Soon she was racing through the yard. She saw him turning the corner, and cut through the grass. She weaved through the trees, hoping she was fast enough. She broke through the woods, plowing straight into her target.

"Gotcha," she panted. Staring at him under her.

"Nope, I got you."


	4. The Plan

**Reading Blood Of Olympus right now! So excited! And I hit 165**** followers on Instagram. I know-it's nothing really, but to me, it's awesome!**

**So yeah. I haven't posted in like forever, so I'm sorry and I know my chapters are short. I can't help it!**

**I'll try though, I'll try.**

**Suki**

* * *

><p><strong>PS- Disclaimer! HARRY POTTER IS JK ROLWING'S! NOT MINE!<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know where I was. When I realized that I had fallen into a trap, I was already knocked out. All I see is a deep dark red from the blindfold, ropes scratching on the skin of my wrist and ankles. I was also on a plush surface in a warm room. I had tried yelling, but to no avail. Nobody was around.<p>

Suddenly, a creak sounded and what was a door opening. A cool waft filled the room causing me to shiver.

"Help!" I called out. There was shuffling. "Help!"

"Shut it Granger!" I recognized that voice!

"Draco Malfoy! Let me out of these binds this instant or else I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? Scream until your hoarse?" he sneered.

"Just untie me will you? I hate the ropes They scratch!" I insisted. There were footsteps and suddenly my hands and wrists were free. I reached up and wrenched the blindfold from my face. I looked around the room. It was nice. There was a bookcase lining the wall, a flat screen TV, a coffee table with a vase filled with flowers. I was sitting on a black and white checkered couch. Then I looked at him. He was dressed in a sharp black suit and his hair was slicked back. He leaned on the walls as I took everything in.

"Where am I?" I question as I stood up.

"My friend's apartment."

"The friend who broke you out? Or another one?" I growl.

"He didn't break me out. I broke myself out," he answered with a smug expression on his face.

"How long have I been out?" I stretched slightly, feeling a ad bit sore.

"Just a few days." Just then the door opens again and a hooded man came in. He slammed the door closed and presumed to taking off his hoodie. He shook his black hair out and then looked to me with startling green eyes. He also had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh! The sleeping beauty is up?" he asked with a smile. A friendly smile.

"Yep, was up five minutes ago."

"Good, we can carry on the plan now."

"Excuse me? Plan?" I step up to our new company. He looked me up and down than smiled to Malfoy.

"She's still got spunk eh?" he walked past me and settled in the couch letting out a sigh. Malfoy smirked. Then made a motion for me to follow him. I did and we entered what looked like a guess room. He closed the door and locked it before sauntering towards me. I step back, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" I snarl. I climbed on the bed to avoid being cornered again. He followed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about telling you our plan," I stopped and he closed the distance between us. We were barely inches apart and his warm, minty breathe hit my face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you cooperate." I felt weak in the knees and let him drag me to the bed. He laid me down, crawled on top of me and starting biting my ear, earning him small moans from me.

"What's the pl-" I gasped before I could finish the question as he started kissing down my jaw. "P-plan?" I felt him smile.

"Hmm. I don't know if I should tell you," he spoke before our lips met and it was all mouths. I didn't know what overcame me, but it felt like it was right. Our lips moved in synchrony and soon we were both gasping for breathe.

"Plan now," I demanded pushing him away.

"Well, we plan on taking you to London, and making you into a top criminal. How's that sound?" he muttered staring at my lips.

"How about you guys return me and let me shackle both of you to electrical chairs and shock you to death?" she snarled.

"What an evil mind you got there Granger." He chuckled before presuming the kiss, effectively ending the conversation. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and 'Harry' calling through:

"Are you guys decent?"

"Yes," I called through a moan. The door slammed open.

'Guys pack up. I have a bad feeling that things are about to get nasty," he informed us darkly.

"Don't worry Potter, we'll just ap-" he stopped short at the murderous look on Harry's face.

"What?" I inquired.

"Nothing. Let's pack." We gathered a bunch of things into a duffle bag: some money, clothes, snacks, water.

"Okay guys. I'll see you guys there," Harry stated his gaze flitting to the door, as if waiting for it to bust open.

"You're not coming with us?" I asked.

"I have to take care of things here. I should be able to meet up with you guys tomorrow. Draco knows the place. Now go!" I followed Draco as he jumped the stairs of the apartment and towards a waiting car. Before I could question him, he pushed me in and the driver immediately started the fancy Maserati. I peered at the driver. She turned around when we stopped at a red light. Yes, a she. With straight red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi Hermione!"


End file.
